unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Teletubbies
The Teletubbies may look like they want to play with you (that's the disguise), but are actually an evil ally of the BBC, and members of BAFTA (Best Abmionations For Toddler Assassinating), an award-winning group of international terrorists created by Adolf Hitler who want to destroy little children in their sleep. The Teletubbies also intend to give them Cbeebies as well as Dipsy's virus, as well as hypnotize everyone with their show, and kill Homer Simpson. The Teletubbies are almost impossible to defeat, as they are pretty much invincible, and can respawn. There are four main members of this evil organization, who all eat Tubby Toast and Tubby Custard, and live in Teletubby Land in the evil Tubby Tower . *Tinky Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po There is also *Thumper, a Teletubby Land Bunny, who used the Tubby-tron 3000 to become a Teletubby, so he would be able to respawn, so his plan to turn all humans into Tubby Toast and Tubby Custard (the only "real" foods he like) would succeed, but he was turned back. He has however, become a Teletubby again many times. But In order to find out why he was turned back, you must read on. However, he did replace Tinky Winky in an unaired Teletubbies episode. Rainbows was once a member, but left for personal reasons. All of these characters joined the Anti-Child Association, having already been sponsored by the BBC. They also appeared as bosses in Super Mario: Teletubbies!, as the main villains, where Mario finds out their show and merchan dise hypnotizes people, which lead to their downfall. At the end of the game, it was revealed that they liked to eat Weekend Pickles, so Mario had to give them some. Shigeru Miyamoto also likes their show, though. They also joined the Cbeebies Army. Then, they fused with Homestar Runner to create a EVIL type, Homestar-Tubbies and fusing Bear Hugger with Homestar-Tubbies makes a new EVILER type: [[Teletubbies Unbound|'TELETUBBIES UNBOUND!!!']] They also are hypnotizing all of the other TV shows, so run for your life Homer Simpson, run! Thankfully, on September 11, 2009, the Teletubbies were finally defeated by Tod and Copper, who hijakked the Tubby tron and used it to turn Thumper back into a bunny. And that is why I said earlier you must read down. The Teletubbies were discovered to have survived, and revealed that they spoke Telugu. The Teletubies also revealed how during their show's hiatus, they used the TVs that were on their chests to show people their show, hypnotizing them. This explains how people got hypnotized during the hiatus. What they would do once hypnotized is unknown. The Teletubbies then escaped with Thumper back to Teletubby land to regain strength. Some people consider making fun of any old decade-old television show for young children to be absolutely hilarious. Those people are wrong. They are also probably shrieking in a boiling vat of canola oil at this moment. Teletubbies and their allies *Tinky Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *Thumper *Ninja Teletubby *Rainbows (Former Member) *Boohbah (Minions) *Furbies (Minions) *Lemmings (Minions) *Tubby Monster *Teletubby Land Bunnies (Neutral) *Evil Gorilla *Backbone *Teletubby Clones *Teletubby Robots *Skips (Former Minion) *The rest of The Teletubby Army. War The Teletubbies have recently gone to war with everyone they hate (which is everyone). They command a powerful army which they use to destroy anything that gets in their way. Their only failure to date is being defeated by Bowser when they were invading his castle. In fact, Bowser even fought against the Teletubbies until they became allies. Category:Aliens Category:Guys Category:Haters Category:Losers Category:Pages deleted from UnMario Category:Maniacs Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Terrorists Category:Teletubbies Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Pages with broken links that need fixing Category:Weirdos Category:Freaks Category:Epics Category:Scary Category:Nightmares Made Flesh Category:Nazis